The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fiprizam’. ‘Fiprizam’ represents a new lace cap type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Fiprizam’ was discovered by the Inventor as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Maresii’ (not patented) that was growing in a container in a nursery in Perry, Ohio in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Perry Ohio in 2009. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.